What Team?
by R.A. Draylin
Summary: Macavity relies on few, trusts fewer, and cares about a very small number of cats. The very few cats he does truthfully care about make up his most elite team, his best of the best. This team has been charged with a very special task from the beginning; spy on the Jellicles. Of course, they are the best at what they do, and they blend in perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

Macavity watched quietly from the shadows as each chair at the meeting room table was slowly filled. He felt himself smile wickedly as he let his yellow eyes roam over every cat, taking in every detail. When only one chair remained empty, the one at the head of the table, he stepped from his shadows, now not looking at any cat. He stepped slowly around the table until he reached his chair, each pair of eyes tracking his progress. Once he sat down he made eye contact with the cat on his right, his second in command.

"The Jellicle Ball concluded last night with Grizabella taking the journey to the Heavyside Layer. All of them believe that you are grievously injured due to the fact that you did not return to terrorise them after you battled with Munkustrap. No one suspects as to who your spies are." The Queen dutifully responded, her gold fur shining as she leaned towards him slightly. Macavity gave her his usual wicked grin.

"Very good, Demeter," He praised, "You are doing wonderful in your act."

"It's all a bit overdramatic," She rolled her eyes, smiling back at him, "But the Jellicles believe it."

Macavity let his eyes roam the table. This group consisted of his most talented henchcats, the ones he did not only consider as his servants. If he allowed himself such a sentiment, these cats would be considered his closest friends and allies. They never failed him, and though he never gave any cat his full trust, these cats knew the most of his plans and ideals.

"Tell me how each of your acts are going." He commanded. Rumpleteazer was next, sitting directly across from Demeter and to Macavity's left.

"Though everyone still suspects Jerrie, they only suspect me through association." She told him, suppressing her smile.

"Everlasting Cat knows why," Macavity reached over and ruffled her headfur. Rumpleteazer was like his family, Macavity had practically raised her. Her father, Skimbleshanks, was always working and her mother, Jennyanydots, was charged with the task of caring for all of the kits in the Junkyard. When Macavity left, he told very few cats where he was going. She was the youngest of those he told, and she has gone to see him as soon as she could. "If only they realised how dangerous you truthfully are."

"I was taught by the best." Teazer's signature smirk curled around her lips as she turned to the next in line.

"Munkustrap doesn't suspect me any more than he suspects Demie." The blank and white tom shrugged, his deep voice coloured with slight boredom. "Fighting with him and 'saving' Demie is already causing him to trust me more."

"Good plan then," Macavity told Alonzo, who nodded.

This update of progress continued in the same way, each cat telling Macavity of how they were fitting in and remaining inconspicuous. Coricopat reported that Tantomile knew but would not interfere. That wasn't a surprise. Tantomile seemed to know everything, it was only a matter of time before she would figure out that Cori was using his Mystic powers for something other than Jellicle work and rituals. Gus Jr. had sat in on several meetings and had notes for Macavity to see, but his cover was as intact as ever.

Plato was given a few reassurances, his new mate Victoria was extremely against Macavity, and he was rather nervous. Up until that point, it had been Admetus who he was around most of the time. Admetus worked for Macavity once upon a time, but had been injured and was now unable to complete missions. He was a well-liked cat wherever he went, so he was still seen around the warehouse, and he often had information to give Macavity from the multiple places he visited. Plato did not need to constantly watch himself around Plato. He would need to with Victoria. Macavity knew Plato was capable, but he was extremely devoted to Macavity and feared doing anything to jeopardise him.

Tumblebrutus asked for his opinion on whether he should continue his recruit attempt with his younger brother, Pouncival. The kit was a bit too energetic and was now joining in on slandering Macavity's name with the majority of the Jellicles. Tumblebrutus had once been eager to have his younger brother on his team, but now he was not so sure that Pounce was cut out for something like that. Macavity advised him to trust his own judgement. Tumblebrutus' I-just-have-a-feeling moments were often spot-on.

Jemima, as the youngest, was the last cat to speak. The young Queen-kit reported how the entire tribe had been practically smothering her. This allowed her to hear more than she was technically supposed to. Teazer began giggling halfway through the young kits story and had to explain that she loved the irony of the fact that the Jellicles were protecting Jemima to defeat Macavity, but in the process they were only making Macavity stronger.

"A cat will often meet his fate on the road he takes to avoid it." Alonzo chimed in, still bored.

"You should stop listening to humans romanticise things." Tumblebrutus laughed, causing Alonzo to make a face at him.

Macavity leaned back, allowing himself to relax as he only did around these cats. Watching them interact, he grinned. Teazer and Demeter fell into a discussion about which tactics could allow a Queen to look fragile while still kicking-ass and they both grinned at him when he laughed. Jemima and Tumblebrutus were formulating a plan to recruit more kits, both of them extremely intelligent and capable. They would give Macavity an outline of the plan once it was more finalised. Admetus, Plato, and Gus Jr. were all talking about Jellicle politics, Alonzo chiming in every once in a while.

The Jellicle Tribe would not know what hit them when the time came.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! It's been a little while since I've actually written anything. This is a story idea I've had in my head for years now, actually. I love this idea, I'm not sure how I did writing though. It's four am, soo...

Anyways, I shan't beg you to review, but it would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am considering making this a story of one-shots or actually turning it into a story, though it's apparent that I cannot update regularly. Opinions on this idea would be very welcome.

Once again, thanks for reading!

P.S. Can anyone guess my thought process on the title of this story? I'll write a one-shot for the first person to guess correctly. There is more than one right answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Macavity's patience was running thin. He was not frantic; he was never frantic. But it seemed that his number one priority was no longer the Jellicles, as it had been for so many years. Currently, more important things were happening. He needed his elite team and he did not have the time to let Teazer call a meeting. He knew pulling his best henchcats out of their mission now would make all their years of work worthless, but he was also sure that the blow of losing so many "loyal" cats would make the Tribe crumple in on itself. He needed his team now, and suddenly the whole concept of spying on the Jellicles seemed much less appealing. They were a weak tribe, and he would lose nothing from pulling his team out. And so his decision was made.

* * *

He strode into the Jellicle Junkyard. As this visit was not planned in any form or fashion, there was no scream of his name, no sudden assembly of toms ready to heroically defend their friends and family. Whatever cat was patroling had not passed him, but Alonzo was guarding from his place on the Tyre. His head tilted slightly and Macavity nodded at him, giving him permission to sound the alarm. Macavity waited as screams echoed the Junkyard, rolling his eyes. Searching for each member of his team individually would have saved him the inevitable headache that the dramatics the Jellicles always insisted on performing caused, but calling them out in front of the entire tribe would be quicker. It would also cause more pain for everyone to see it happen, so it was the best option.

Almost immediately, the main clearing filled up, kits wanting a peek at the battle they (secretly) hoped would come, Queens attempting to corral the kits, and toms ready to fight if necessary. A quick scan told him that each team member was there, they all had slight looks of concern and confusion on their faces.

"Macavity, leave." Munkustrap commanded in his usual demanding voice. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"I will soon, brother, don't worry." The ginger tom replied. "I'm afraid I need my team to come with me. Gather what you need at meet me here immediately."

No one moved for a moment or two, then Demeter straightened from her place behind Munkustrap, curling her paw around Jemima's hand and saying, "Come, darling, it's time to leave." Before anyone could react, she strode into the den she shared with Munkustrap.

Next was Alonzo, who jumped down from his place on the Tyre. The sea of Jellicles before him parted to let him through. He stood beside Macavity, and shrugged.

"Most of my things are at your hideout. Whatever is here can stay." The black and white tom looked more energetic than ever. Macavity knew he had been ready to leave the Jellicle Tribe for a long while. Coricopat had slipped into his and Tantomile's den without anyone noticed, but it drew everyone's attention when Tantomile called his name as he stepped out.

"Careful, brother." She cautioned quietly, her paw squeezed his before she retreated into the den which was now solely hers. Cori walked to Macavity, the few Jellicles which seemed to have overcome their shock reached out to stop him, but he brushed them away.

"Admetus? Are you coming?" Teazer's voice coloured with her accent drifted out across the clearing as she stepped out of her den, turning back to look at the tom still inside.

"Yes, dear, hold on." The grey tom responded, stepping out of the den moments later. The fact that the two were on speaking terms was news to the other Jellicles.

"Teaze?" Mungojerrie's confused voice called out.

"Yeah, Jer?" She raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"What...?" He did not seem able to complete his question.

"Well, I've been working for Macavity since he left the Tribe. In fact, all of the cats you see up here-" Demeter and Jemima joined Macavity, "Have been. Sorry, Jer, but the suspicion against you? That was a set up. Macavity's kidnapping Demeter? A set up. His attacks? All set ups." She told him, not sounding remorseful in the slightest bit. She turned doing a quick headcount and frowning. "We're missing two, but Gus is already at the hideout, right? So we're just missing one."

"It's me. Pounce, let go!" Tumblebrutus was stumbling out of the kitten's den, Pouncival clinging desperately to him.

"Tumbles, it's Macavity!" The younger of the two responded fearfully, clinging tighter.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm going!" Brutus responded, attempting to pry his younger brother's claws from his fur. Jemima walked over, placing her paw over Pounce's.

"Pouncival, you need to let go. Brutus is leaving now, but you might see him again soon. I'm sure he'd love to visit if you'd let him." She gently detatched Pounce's paws from Tumblebrutus, ushering the taller tom over to their small group. The rage building in the Jellicles was filling the air, the tension palpable. Before any of the Jellicles could say anything, Coricopat and Macavity reached out with their magic and teleported the team directly to the hideout.

The air was filled with greetings from the other henchcats, and sounds of pleasure from his elite team. They were thrilled to finally be rid of the charade they had entertained for so long. He would let them enjoy their break while he could, but he needed them to be prepared for what was going to come.

* * *

**A/N: **So this was a one-shot written for the marvelous HumanGuineaPig who was the first to guess the meaning behind the title. They requested the aftermath of the Jellicles finding out the betrayal. This technically isn't the aftermath, but it is their reactions to what's happening... I tried... I hope you like it! Even if it is nearly a year late...

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the follow up chapter! If anyone wants to read about any individual reactions or conversations that go deeper than this little drabble, I'd love to do that too! I'm always open for requests.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
